gleefandomcom-20200222-history
American Boy
American Boy by Estelle feat. Kanye West is featured in The Untitled Rachel Berry Project, the twentieth and final episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine and Kurt. Performed as the finale to Blaine's big showcase, much to June's dismay, Blaine invites Kurt up on stage to perform alongside him. At first, June is horrified and clearly angered due to her specific orders not to have Kurt sing at the showcase. The crowd cheer along and June finds herself gradually beginning to enjoy the performance. By the end of the song, the whole audience are up on stage dancing, including June, who has a change of heart. Lyrics Blaine (Kurt): Just another one champion sound (Yeah) Yeah, Estelle, we 'bout to get down (Get down) Who the hottest in the world right now? (Hey) Just touched down in London town (Huh) Bet they give me a pound (Uh) Tell them put the money in my hand right now (Yeah) Tell the promoter we need more seats We just sold out all the floor seats Kurt (and Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to (go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to (see L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you (You'll be my American boy) He said "Hey Sister, it's really, really nice to meet you" I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type Like the way he's speaking, his confidence is peaking Don't like his baggy jeans but I'mma like what's underneath them Blaine and Kurt (Kurt): And no I ain't been to MIA Kurt: I heard that Cali never rains and Blaine and Kurt: New York's heart awaits First let's see the West End I'll show you to my brethren Kurt (Blaine): I'm liking this American boy (American boy) Kurt (and Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to (go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to (see L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you (You'll be my American boy, American Boy) Blaine and Kurt (Kurt): La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida La la la la-(ladida) (Blaine: Will you be my) American boy, American boy? Blaine (and Kurt): Can we get away this weekend? (Take me to Broadway) Let's go shopping, maybe then we'll go to a café (Let's go on the subway, take me to your hood) I've never been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good Blaine and Kurt: Dress in all your fancy clothes Blaine: Sneakers looking fresh to death Blaine and Kurt (Blaine): I'm loving those Shell Toes Walking that walk, talk that slick talk I'm liking this American boy (American boy) Kurt (and Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to (go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to (see L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you (You'll be my American boy) Blaine: Tell 'em wagwan blud Kurt (Blaine): Would you be my love, my love? (Would you be mine?) Would you be my love, my love? (Would you be mine?) Could you be my love, my love? (Ooh) Blaine and Kurt (Blaine): Would you be my American boy? (American boy) Kurt (Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (Ooh, some day) Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay (Oh, yeah) I really want to come kick it with you (Ooh) (and Blaine: You'll be my American Boy) (Be my American boy) Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (I'd like to go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to see L.A. (See L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you Blaine and Kurt (Blaine): You'll be my American boy, American boy La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida (Will you be my) American boy, American boy? Gallery Tumblr n5jkbihP4J1sqqzcso2 250.gif Tumblr n5jkbihP4J1sqqzcso1 250.gif AB1.gif AB2.gif AB3.gif aabb1.gif aabb2.gif aabb3.gif aabb4.gif aabb5.gif aabb6.gif aabb7.gif aabb8.gif aabb9.gif aabb10.jpg aabb12.jpg Tumblr n5jqm6BV2a1qzh21go6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5jqm6BV2a1qzh21go5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5jqm6BV2a1qzh21go7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5jqm6BV2a1qzh21go4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5jqm6BV2a1qzh21go3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5jqm6BV2a1qzh21go8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5jqm6BV2a1qzh21go2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5jqm6BV2a1qzh21go1 250.gif American Boy.png american boy.jpg Tumblr ngk3rcrpFu1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr ngk3rcrpFu1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr ngk3rcrpFu1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr ngk3rcrpFu1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr ngk3rcrpFu1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr ngk3rcrpFu1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr ngk3rcrpFu1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr ngk3rcrpFu1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:The Untitled Rachel Berry Project (EP) Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner